La paz efímera 2: Desconociendo limitaciones
by Frigga96
Summary: Continuación de "La paz efímera" Los encuentros secretos entre Kylo y Rey podrían traer graves problemas...¿De qué serían capaz los dos amantes por mantenerlo así?
**Luego de un buen tiempo se me ocurrió hacer una "Parte 2" de "La paz efímera"...Espero les agrade y se agradecen los comentarios :3**

* * *

 _Los encuentros se habían repetido los últimos meses, luego de esa "coincidencia" en Kamino…Ambos decidieron que intentarían seguir viéndose de manera secreta, cada vez que pudiesen, los dos estaban seguros de que cuando estaban juntos…Existía esa paz efímera, esa sensación de plenitud y sobre todo un sentimiento muy parecido al amor._

 _Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil encontrarse sin levantar sospechas… Kylo liderando la imparable Primera Orden…Y Rey, por su lado, convirtiéndose casi en la mano derecha de la general Leia Organa…Encabezando a la Resistencia._

 _Esa paz, esa sensación que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos…Se había vuelto un arma de doble filo, como una droga feroz, provocadora de placer, alegrías, pasión y cada vez que la abstinencia se hacía presente la angustia, desesperación, impaciencia y disgusto se apoderaban de sus seres._

 _"Necesito verte"_ Kylo se comunicaba muy hábilmente con Rey por sus pensamientos, sin embargo lo hacía en contadas situaciones, en las que estaba seguro que Snoke no se enteraría.

 _"No es momento, no puedo…"_

 _"No puedo esperar más"_

 _"Lo sé, también lo siento"_

Era habitual que a veces, por varias semanas no puedan verse ni siquiera un segundo… Ambas fuerzas en las que estaban involucrados los enamorados, requerían demasiado tiempo y dedicación. Cuándo quizás Rey tenía un momento de soledad, o se dirigía a alguna misión en un desolado planeta, en el que podía darse el lujo de encontrarse con su oscuro amante, él estaba ocupado en alguna misión de alto riesgo o bajo los estrictos entrenamientos de Snoke…Y la situación también se presentaba viceversa, cuando Kylo lograba encontrar un espacio en su apretada vida. Otro motivo que causaba fuertes dolores de cabeza y quizás algunos llantos de frustración.

Pero todo…todo sacrificio les valía…Para ellos cualquier esfuerzo que debían realizar, valía ese pequeño rato de reencuentro.

* * *

Una larga y pesada noche, algo calurosa en D'qar, base de la resistencia…Rey daba innumerables vueltas en su cama, algo fastidiosa por el calor y el maldito insomnio. Su habitación era algo más grande que la de los demás integrantes, privilegios de ser la mano derecha de Organa, sin embargo se encontraba también en el ala de habitaciones, junto a las otras.

Forzándose a conciliar el sueño cerró los ojos y se acostó boca abajo presionando su cabeza contra la almohada – Vamos…mañana será un largo día.

-¿Y qué te está quitando el sueño?- una voz la hizo saltar de la cama, bastante sorprendida, para darse cuenta al instante que se trataba de él. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el sujeto y de un tirón lo arrojo a la cama, afirmando sus codos sobre su pecho, para observarlo de cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su respiración aun seguía algo agitada por el asombro.

-He logrado venir hasta aquí sin que me detecte un solo radar, no quiero oír tus preguntas…-Pasó lentamente su mano por el cuello de la mujer. Su voz era ronca, increíblemente embriagante y seductora.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo…-Rey susurró mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa y llenaba de besos su cuello y abdomen.

-No pude esperar más… -Kylo se enderezó sentándose en la cama, aún frente a ella – No puedo estar lejos de ti…Te lo he dicho esa vez en Kamino –

La desesperación y necesidad estaban invadiendo todo el interior de Rey, sin embargo un toque de dolor se dejó ver – Esto no puede seguir sucediendo…Somos enemigos mortales ante toda la galaxia… Cada vez se hace más difícil mantener este secreto –

-Más allá de nuestra atracción nuestra rivalidad de pensamientos nunca ha cambiado… - Kylo continuaba deshaciéndose de la liviana blusa que cubría esa piel extremadamente suave como la más fina seda – Solo debemos ser cautelosos.

-Pero Kylo…- ella lo detuvo, colocando su mano en su pecho – No quiero pasar un segundo más lejos de ti… Y eso es algo que mientras esta rivalidad continúe…- suspiro y bajo la mirada – no va a suceder.

Kylo suspiró y la miro a los ojos – Eso es algo…que por el momento…No podemos resolver.

Rey tragó saliva y junto con ello, todas las emociones e incertidumbres que le impedían disfrutar de su cercanía – Entonces no perdamos el tiempo – se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su amante, acortando toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, enramando sus labios en una lucha por demostrar su pasión.

 _Y el deseo los invadió, eran uno los dos en una danza que solo aquellos que alguna vez habían amado con todas sus fuerzas podrían recrear, **porque su amor imposible solo podía demostrarse en la oscuridad de la noche, en el secreto del lugar más desolado, en la soledad de una habitación.**_

* * *

Al finalizar el acto, ambos yacían acostados, uno al lado del otro, Rey había colocado su rostro sobre su pecho…Y en mientras suspiraba de cansancio observaba los ojos de la persona que se robaba sus pensamientos.

De un golpe la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un muchacho de no más de 17 años ingresó a la habitación algo agitado – Rey…estaba de guardia y detect…- La escena lo sorprendió a él, sorprendió a Rey y por supuesto a Kylo, quién sin dudarlo por un solo segundo uso la fuerza para atraer al joven inmóvil dentro de la habitación –¡Cierra la puerta! – dijo en un tono algo amenazante su amante. – Oh por dios – Rey se tapo la boca mientras corrió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente Kylo se vistió y se puso de pie acercándose al joven.

-Él…Él nos vio – dijo Rey totalmente aterrorizada.

-Lo sé – dijo Kylo mientras dejaba caer al joven al suelo, amenazándolo de que cierre la boca.

-Oh, ¿Por qué James? – Rey maldecía una y otra vez para acercarse y arrodillarse junto a él. James era un joven aprendiz de piloto…Había ingresado hace unas semanas a la resistencia, y en este momento su destino estaba en juego… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego se puso de pie, buscando algo sobre una mesa.

-Rey ¿Qué demonios haces con...- Rey lo interrumpió.

\- Lo lamento James, pero esto – tomó aire y luego suspiró –no puede salir de aquí.

Kylo la observaba algo desconfiado.

-Rey esper…- El muchacho no logró completar la oración…Un filoso puñal estaba enterrado en su pecho ahora…Rey había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza al momento de efectuar el ataque… Algunas lágrimas cruzaron su mejilla... Pronto la sangre comenzó a abrirse camino por toda superficie a su alcance. Rey quitó el cuchillo del cuerpo del joven y lo envolvió en un pañuelo, para luego dirigirse a Kylo mientras limpiaba sus manos. Su voz totalmente quebrada – Esto no era necesario… - suspiró – Ahora…¿Entiendes por qué no podemos seguir con esta mentira?

Kylo aún estaba shockeado por lo que acababa de ver… Intentó formular una oración, pero solo titubeo monosílabas sin sentido.

- _Nuestro amor no merece ser a cuesta de vidas inocentes_ – Rey bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada y destruida interiormente… Y Allí fue que se cuestionó hasta dónde llegaría por ese sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía por el hombre de vestiduras oscuras… Si sería capaz de cometer hasta el acto más desgraciado por mantener su secreto guardado… Si iría tan lejos…

 ** _Esa noche lo había hecho._**


End file.
